vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shogo Taguchi
Summary Shogo Taguchi is one of the Otherworlders who were summoned by The Farmus Kingdom. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Shogo Taguchi Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Otherworlder |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Translation (Magic Sense can translate languages automatically), Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception (via Magic Sense), Skilled Martial Artist (Shogo has experience in Karate), Immortality (Type 3; Possesses the skill Survivor which has high regenerative output) Regeneration (High, molecular; Survivor has the subskill "Ultraspeed Regeneration" which has the same properties of Rimuru's Ultraspeed Regeneration), Statistics Amplification (Berserker allows Shogo to grow stronger if people die around him) |-|Resistances=Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses), Resistance to Elemental Manipulation (Survivor grants him resistance to all types of element) Soul Manipulation (Unique skills are the shape of the mind itself and require strong souls to possess them. Shogo is an Otherworlder that was summoned by the Farmus Kingdom. Their soul is strong enough to withstand the stress of the summoning process that drags the person from another world in a different universe across the realms.), Pain Manipulation (Survivor prevents him from feeling any pain and anguish from the injuries he received), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Sense Manipulation (Comparable to Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell), Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement and Sleep Manipulation (Can resist Coercion, which causes targets to run away, induce confusion, faint and soil themselves. Even basic users can use this on a scale of 210 people), Radiation Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Can resist Veldora's Aura which causes the death of humans) Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Comparable to Ifrit) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Hakurou who blitzed Orc Disaster Geld) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class+ Durability: Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Shogo is gifted in battle, having a uniquely honed talent for battle combined with his karate skills. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Unique Skills *'Berserker:' A unique skill which provides a massive boost to the users strength and physical abilities. It also has the special effect of breaking the weapons of his opponents. The user gains more strength as more individuals die around them *'Survivor:' A unique skill which gives him Ultraspeed Regeneration along with resistances to all types of elements. **'Cancel Pain:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants immunity to physical pain sensation. Extra Skills *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Tier 7 Category:Antagonists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals